


Warming up on a rainy night

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan helps Alec appreciate the benefits of a hot shower. Alec/Logan slash with Logan doing the seducing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming up on a rainy night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on livejournal
> 
> Prompt was A/L "My feline DNA means I don't like water much."

Logan looked over at Alec who was leaning against the car window, looking unusually contemplative as he stared out at the rain. It had been a hectic night, Logan posing as a corrupt businessman at a black tie event while Alec broke in to steal some incriminating files. But they were both coming home safe and in one piece, and the rain was gentle but constant enough to cover the city with the scent of spring and freshness and growth.

"I always loved the rain," Logan threw out as bait, always wondering if he could come up with some subject that might entice Alec to reveal something about himself. Any little detail.

Today, Alec bit. "My feline DNA means I don't like water much."

"Really?" Logan asked, "Not even a nice steamy shower after being stuck in the cold rain all night?"

Alec smirked. "I thought you liked rain."

"I do like rain. And I like warming up whe I come in, too."

Alec shrugged. "Showers. Rain. Just a way to keep clean, either way."

Logan nodded. But when they got to Logan's place, he told Alec to take his shower first. What with the exertion of climbing through all those mansion windows.

A few minutes in, Logan walked into the bathroom. He knew Alec would be able to tell he was in there, training and DNA and all. But he slowly walked over to the shower curtain, made a last clutch at the ounce of courage that was allowing him to do this, and opened the shower curtain.

Alec stared back at him, not covering himself up. "Logan. If you wanted to see the goods, all you had to do was ask," Alec sniped, sure that his flirtatious comment would make Logan shrink back.

But Logan swallowed dryly and looked Alec in the eye. "Okay," he said. "I'm asking."

Alec was startled.

And Logan knew that it wasn't easy to startle Alec. And then he knew then that even if Alec said no, it would still be worth it, Logan would still be proud, just for that moment of shock on Alec's face.

But Alec didn't say no. Instead, he reached out his hand.

Logan took it as Alec helped him into the tub, suit and tie and shoes and all. As the hot water poured onto Logan's face, Logan removed his glasses. He felt the wetness soak into his clothes, making them warm and heavy and uncomfortable, in stark contrast to the light naked smoothness of Alec's skin. Logan stared down at Alec's body, beautiful and perfect and covered with rivulets of water, flowing down clear and hot from the grooves in his muscles and lines.

Logan loosened his tie so he could breathe but otherwise couldn't be bothered to stop and strip. His clothes now soaked dark, Logan leaned over and licked the steaming water that was running down Alec's chest. A sound poured out of Alec's lips, and Logan smiled. He looked up at Alec as he continued to move his mouth in little kisses down Alec's stomach, moving side to side, but unmistakably - and ever so slowly - heading downward.

When Logan reached the vee where Alec's stomach met his thigh, he looked up to see Alec watching him intently. Alec, seemingly involuntarily, placed his hands on Logans wt hair and gripped it tightly, but left enough slack so that Logan had full control of his own motion. Kneeling in the tub, feeling the water billow into the heavy cloth of his pant legs, Logan ran his hands up Alec's outer thighs and hips, skin slick beneath his fingers. Logan pursed his lips then, and blew a line of cool air onto Alec's tip, watching the water droplets scatter from his target, and making Alec shudder. Right before he put his lips around Alec's dick, Logan couldn't help but ask, "So how do you like water now?"

He didn't wait for a response.


End file.
